creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Handsome Boy
Handsome Boy, mmm… jamás olvidaré ese nombre, desearía que esa noche nunca hubiera ocurrido. Les contare un poco sobre esa noche. Hace unos 4 años, el 08 de Abril de 1986, fecha que me marcó para toda la vida, aún hoy tengo pesadillas con ese nombre, Handsome fue un amigo que cambio de la nada, antes se llamaba Agustín, pero no sé qué sucedió con él de un día para el otro cambiar así, él era muy buena persona nunca le haría daño a nadie pero ese fatídico día todo cambio, él era amable, era sensible y creo que me estoy desviando del tema, Solo sé que antes del 08 de Abril unos 3 días antes para ser exactos él y yo estábamos en la graduación todo iba normal de ese entonces, fuimos a su casa después de la graduación para celebrar hablamos sobre qué haríamos que pasaría con nuestras vidas y cuando dijo que se mudaría yo pensé porque no nos mudamos juntos el me miro y dijo. –Por qué no? podríamos trabajar en distintos lugares y pagar la casa juntos, eso si no te molesta que este con mi novia nos casaremos allá ya que llevamos 3 años. -No me molesta- le dije. Nos quedamos despiertos hasta las 03:15 AM y él se durmió en el sofá.- pero antes me dijo: “Quédate aquí esta noche es tarde y es peligroso ir solo por ahí, ya sabes cómo es esta ciudad, duerme en mi cama si quieres.” -Está bien, lo haré- contesté con una sonrisa en mi cara. Cuando se durmió por completo, su novia llegó a casa y nos saludamos. Por unos momentos, se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta decirme que se había olvidado unas compras y que si podía ir a la tienda para buscarlas. Le pregunte: -¿Qué tienda está abierta a las 03:40 AM?- –En la esquina, dando vuelta a la izquierda hay una tienda llamada ``24 HS´´.- -Ah, ok, iré por las compras pero acompáñame.- –Está bien- me contestó y fuimos a la tienda. Al llegar, notamos que estaba cerrada, lo cual era extraño ya que se llamaba 24 HS. Supongo que trataron de robarle cuando Lola (la novia de mi amigo) se fue de la tienda, aunque era solo un pensamiento, fue entonces cuando un auto salió de las sombras del estacionamiento que estaba al lado de la tienda y atropella a Lola, el vehículo acelera y se escapa, no sabía qué hacer, no llevaba mi móvil y ella tampoco. Empecé a gritar para ver si alguien me escuchaba mientras se desangraba. Justo paró una patrulla que pasaba por el lugar y preguntó qué había pasado. Le conté con detalle mientras llamaban una ambulancia pero al llegar al hospital murió. ¿Qué haría y cómo se lo diría a Agustín? Llegue a su casa pero no estaba en el sofá, subí a fijarme en su habitación, en el baño y en el sótano pero no lo encontraba, pensé donde estaría y luego recordé que él tiene una cabaña donde se va a esconder, lo hacía desde niño así que me dirigí hacia allí, estaba en el fondo escondido y llorando, le pregunte qué le pasaba – ¿No ves que murió alguien muy especial para mí?- Dijo entre sollozos. –Lo siento mucho no sabía cómo decírtelo y ¿cómo te diste cuenta? Si fue cerca de las 03:40 de la mañana, además no pasaron nada por las noticias.- –Lo sé porque sentí que algo le paso algo con un auto.- –Sí, la atropellaron, pero cómo que lo sentiste.- -No sé, solo lo sentí fue como si nuestras mentes estuvieran conectadas.- -Lo siento mucho Agustín paso de la nada y no sabía qué hacer.- -No importa, no fue tu culpa.- -Está bien te veo mañana ¿sí?- -Bien, te veo mañana.- Después de eso me fui a mi casa pensando que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido yo, si no se hubiera olvidado las compras y cosas así, llegue a mi casa y me acosté a dormir. Al día siguiente me desperté por una llamada de Agustín atendí pero nadie contestaba, se escuchaba una respiración de fondo y que alguien lloraba, trate de decir algo pero el miedo me dejo helado, no podía cortar pero lo hice y salí corriendo a la casa de Agustín. Toque la puerta y nada, solo se escuchaban llantos y dije. –Agustín abre la puerta, deja de llorar todo estará bien solo abre la puerta.- se empezaron a escuchar golpes. Derribe la puerta, la casa estaba destruida pensé que alguien entro y tenía a Agustín en algún lado. Busque por la casa sin hacer ruido los golpes y sollozos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, no había luz así que use la linterna del móvil, pero no servía de mucho ya que no irradiaba mucha luz, me acerque a la habitación de Agustín pero antes de entrar ésta explota en llamas, no se veía nada más que fuego, empecé a gritar su nombre pero nada, escuche una ligera voz que decía:“la vida no vale nada”. -Agustín déjate de tonterías.- Grite mientras trataba de apagar el fuego, salte sobre éste y vi a Agustín tirado sobre su cama encadenado de los pies, le dije. – ¿Quién te hizo esto? -Yo lo hice, ya no vale nada la vida.- -Déjate de tonterías y dame las llaves.- -Las tire por la ventana.- Lo agarre y rompí la parte de la cama a la que estaba atrapado. -Suéltame!- Grito Agustín y me golpeo. Caí al suelo y vi cómo se quemaba vivo, apagué el fuego a su alrededor, lo golpeé y cayó al suelo, lo levanté y lo saqué de ahí, se quemó la cara y el lado derecho del torso. Antes de llevarlo al hospital me agarró y me lanzó contra un costado de su camino, trato de correr pero lo derribé, me dio una patada y entro a su casa, allí agarró un cuchillo, peleamos por él, pero me corto la cara sobre el ojo, literalmente vi como mi ojo cayó al suelo y sangraba por todo el lado derecho del rostro me apuñalo entre 5 y 6 veces, me desmalle y desperté en el hospital, los doctores me dijeron. -Tuviste suerte de no morir, antes de decirte que pasó descansa.- Cerró la puerta y se fue, algo empezó a entrar por la ventana, estaba encapuchado con una vestimenta blanca llena de sangre, la cara pálida y un cuchillo. Corrió hacia mí, me tapo la boca y me dijo. -No dirás nada de lo sucedido o te matare, si te preguntan si me conoces y dices que si, más te vale que digas Handsome Boy o acabare contigo de una vez ¿entendido? Me soltó y se fue, nunca más lo volví a ver, solo quería decirles esta historia porque ya no puedo vivir guardando este secreto y sé que él viene por mí, así que adiós mundo cruel. Handsome adiós no dejare que me atrapes! Nunca olvidare esa frase que veo en la noticias cada vez que él mata a alguien: You can be the next victim of my knife Nota de suicidio. De: ¿¿¿??? Categoría:Otros